Merchandise storage systems, such as pallet racks, often contain header sign assemblies which contain signs with advertising messages. These signs are frequently displayed in front of merchandise mounted on the racks and thus often must be moved in order to gain access to the merchandise.
It is an object of this invention to provide a support assembly for attaching a sign to a pallet rack which allows one to readily tilt the sign in order to gain access to merchandise disposed behind it.